Steven Universe with Ghost (Destiny Crossover)
by Ermac66
Summary: This a steven universe fanfic with my oc ghost from destiny. She ventures into a world very different from hers. Read to find out the rest.
1. Prologue

**(November 19th, 2017)**

"You got go now…. " Jarek said, clutching his abdomen.

"But Jarek, I can't leave you! I can heal you!" Nova the female ghost said, beginning to emit a ray of the traveler's light to him.

The siva reverted the effects of the traveler's light and only worsened his wound on his stomach.

"It's useless, Nova. You have to go." He said, inputting a code on his uni-teleport device.

He connected it to Nova, who tried to move away from him, but to no avail.

Her appearance began to fade into codes.

"No! What did you do?! Jarek!" She panicked.

"Goodbye, Nova." He said, before pressing his remote detonation device.

"NOO-" Her yell was cut off by her completely vanishing.

The entire room exploded, and the roof collapsed into debris.

* * *

(Different Dimension ; Beach City / 2:06 PM)

Steven was sitting on a bench, eating a hot dog and some fry bits.

"Hey, this hot dog is really good, Peedee!" He said.

"Thanks, Steven. My dad just added it to the menu this morning and you're the first one to buy it. Don't know why no one else has gotten one." Peedee said.

"They just got added, Peedee. It's gonna take a while before people notice." Mr. Fryman said.

Then a sphere hit the top of fish stew pizza. It opened up, revealing Nova, but powered off.

She fell off the roof, into Steven's hands.

"Whoa." He said.

"What is that?" Peedee said, also amazed.

"I think it's one of those alien robots they talked about on the news." Mr. Fryman said, scratching his chin. "Don't let Ronaldo see it. Get it out of here!"

"Can I keep it?" Steven asked.

"Sure sure, just hurry and get it out of here!" Mr. Fryman said, shooing him.

"Thanks!" Steven said, taking the ghost with him, running on the boardwalk.

* * *

(**Crystal** **Temple**)

Steven panted, trying to catch his breath.

"I hate running!" He said, resting at a pole.

Nova awoke, her green led light turning on and her structure reactivating. She floated from Steven's hand.

"Where am I? Who are you?" She said.

"Cool, are you a robot?" He said.

"Uh, DUH! I am a ghost! (Sigh) I guess I am your ghost now… " She said.

"My ghost? Did somebody own you?" He asked.

"Yes… and now he's probably dead because of me! I'm the worst ghost ever!" She said, saddened.

"Whoa, that's not true. I think you're pretty cool." He said.

"You do?.. But we just met!" She said.

"I've never had a robot before. So, what do you do?" He asked.

"I scan environments, hack into networks, open doors. Anything really." She said, looking around.

"You're a hacker?!" He said, surprised.

"Yeah, what's wrong with that?" She said.

"Everything! You could get into trouble for doing that!" He said.

"What world is this?" She said.

"Earth." He said.

"Wait.. if this is earth, then that must mean I am in a different universe.." She said.

"Different universe? What happened in yours?" He said.

"Mine is taken over by the darkness. And my guardian sent me away before he blew himself up." She said.

"Oh. So you were part of a resistance or something?" He said.

"Yes, it was called the 'vanguard,' and I was the last ghost with the last guardian." She said.

"Oh gosh darn.. I gotta get you to the temple. The gems have to hear this." He said.

"Gems?" She said.

* * *

**(End of chapter 1)**

**A/N –** **Let me know if I should continue this story. Or if I should just delete this.**


	2. Aftermath

**Quick note : Reptile and Pablo are guardian frie****nds of Jarek in the dimension he is in. Reptile is a guardian who came from Venus, and Ren is an awoken shadow who was revived after being captured during the Crota's End Raid. His dark soul remained intact of the body he invaded and assumably took control of, but was later proven to be a useful ally to the tower before their betrayal.**

**Now to the story.**

* * *

"Tsk, tsk, tsk. Such wasted potential."

"Reptile, what did you find?!"

"He used the self destruct he made."

"Ah damn, man. Not Jarek!"

"I know, Ren."

Jarek opened his eyes slowly, dazed.

His health was near 0%.

"Guys?... help." He said, reaching his arm out.

Reptile and Ren began moving the pile of rubble out of the way, pulling him out of the debris.

"We can still save him. (At Jarek) Where is your Ghost?" Reptile said.

"I... sent her.. away!.. " Jarek said, wheezing.

"Lock for transmat. We gotta get away before Cayde and Ikora hunt us down." Reptile said, summoning his sugary shell ghost (chocolate ghost).

"Take us out of here." He said.

"Just a moment." Sugary Ghost said.

* * *

**(Volcanic Reefs)**

Jarek was being healed by the traveler's shard, Ren was placing bandages on his wounds.

His eyes opened.

"Rest, Jarek. The light is returning to your body." Ren spoke.

"No, I do not need that filth no more. I have to pursue my ghost. She needs me." Jarek said, getting out of bed.

"But since you self destructed, she probably thinks you are dead." Ren said.

"I have been giving it thought. I didn't want her to die. Believe it or not, I value my Ghost. Do you?" Jarek asked, maddened.

Ascendant Ghost gasped.

"(Female) How rude! I'll have you know he always makes sure I have everything I need, thank you!" She turned away.

"What exactly did you need during those times?" Jarek asked, curious.

"I make sure she's oiled, she's clean, she has the latest software update, the latest issue on-" Ren continued.

"Okay, I get it. Look, I have to find my Ghost, even if it means using this siva I have right here." Jarek said, holding a container of a siva in it.

"But you swore you'd never use it. Don't you remember what happened the last time siva broke free?" Ren asked.

"There was the outbreak and then Lord Saladin defeated Aksis, I know. Reptile was there." Jarek said.

"Not just that. The earth was in trouble during that time. We lost many guardians in the fights that took place." Ren said.

"Doesn't matter. When I was around a siva cluster, it called to me. I took some of the power for myself, but it didn't hurt me." Jarek said, looking into the container. "Maybe I can handle it."

"I don't think you can. You sound crazy." Ren said.

"Call me what you will, but I will not forsake my ghost." Jarek said, then opened the siva container and drank from it.

The siva coursed through his body.

He started growing shapes on his limbs, as well as formed metallic features.

"Ohh, this is new." Jarek said. "See? No damage whatsoever."

"You were right, I was wrong. But I still think you should continue recovering." Ren advised.

"I appreciate your concern, but now it is time for me to go. Ta-ta." Jarek said, pulling out his Unit-teleport device again.

He vanished.

"Great, now I just let a siva infused friend loose. What's Reptile gonna think?" Ren said.

"He's gonna flip out again." Ascendant Ghost said. "But.. I must say, Jarek is dedicated to his word. He will return sooner or later with her."

"I hope so and I hope he doesn't cause too much damage to wherever he's gone." Ren said.

"I am sure he won't." Ascendant Ghost said.

* * *

**(Beach City)**

After having introduced herself to the Crystal Gems and convinced them that she wasn't a threat, Nova went out to explore the city.

The first person she came in contact with was Mr. Smiley, who was eating a chicken sandwich in the arcade.

"Oh my god! A robot!" He said, surprised and amazed.

"Hello there. My name is Nova. What's yours?" She said.

"Harold Smiley. So what are you, a spy robot?" Mr. Smiley asked.

"No, just Steven's new companion." She said.

"Companion? You mean his little buddy?" He said.

This struck a nerve in her core.

"(Annoyedly) Yes, his little buddy. Say, what are these machines?" She asked.

"They're video games. Just insert 50 cents to play Meat Beat Mania, and 75 cents to play Zoopocalypse III. Our newest additions." Mr. Smiley said.

"Zoopocalypse? So the local zoo had an outbreak of raging animals and they're heading for humanity right now?" She said, alarmed.

"Uhh, no. It's a video game." Mr. Smiley said.

"Oh, silly me. Sorry, my bad." She said, embarrassed.

"None taken, so you wanna play a game? First one's on the house." Mr. Smiley said.

"No thanks, I have some exploring to do." She said, floating away.

"Bye." He said.

* * *

**(Read and Review.)**


	3. Pearl BUSTED

**(****Earlier**** – ****Crystal** **Temple****)**

"Hey guys! I made a robot friend!" Steven said, running inside of the house.

Nova was nervous. She was about to meet these 'gems' Steven was talking about.

"Seriously? Oh boy." She said.

Pearl, Garnet and Amethyst came to see her floating up.

"Huh, she doesn't look like she's from homeworld.." Pearl said.

"Where'd you find her? The trashcan?" Amethyst asked.

"I did NOT come from a garbage can!" Nova snapped.

The gems looked at her with widened eyes.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to snap.. oh, why is this happening to me?" She said, looking away.

"What do you do?" Pearl asked.

"Hack into networks, open doors, scan environments, pretty much anything." Nova said.

"Can you pick your nose?" Amethyst asked.

"No." Nova said.

"Can you eat?" Amethyst asked.

"No." Nova said.

"Can you wiggle your-"

"NO!" Nova said, annoyed and knowing what she was about to say.

"Sorry about that, Amethyst has a lot to learn about robots/" Pearl said, holding Amethyst under her arm like an object.

"Hey! I was just kidding!" Amethyst said.

Pearl began walking to the warp pad, still holding her.

"You're not from here.' Garnet said.

"That's correct." Nova said.

"I sense.. you came from a very dangerous world." Garnet said.

"Yes I did and I assure you, I am not going to hurt you. What about you?" Nova said.

"No. Why did you come here?" Garnet asked.

"It wasn't my choice to. My guardian sent me away before he blew up. And the first person I came across afterward was him." Nova said, looking at Steven.

"I think since you're new to earth, now would be a good time for you to go explore." Garnet said.

"But Garnet!" Steven whined.

"No buts. This robot needs to be familiar with Beach City if we're going to keep her." She said.

"Beach City? That's what that town is called? Wow, that's pretty lame." Nova said.

"Hey, Beach City's not lame!" He said.

"I'm gonna go and check it out then. I bet you it will be lame!" She said.

"It's on!" He said.

Then Nova went outside and flew to the city ahead.

* * *

**(****NOW**** – ****Ferris** **Wheel****)**

Nova was sitting on a seat, bored.

"This ride is lame." She said before flying away, to another ride.

She flew to the arcade area and beat nearly every game there was.

* * *

**(****Crystal** **Temple****)**

Nova floated to the front door, seeing Steven reading a book on the couch.

"Oh, you're back! So how'd it go?" Steven asked.

"The park was a disaster. I can't believe the food isn't free!" Nova said.

"Wait, I thought you said you couldn't eat." He said.

"Well I can, but I'm not really supposed to." She said.

"Oh, why?" He asked.

"I don't have a digestive system, but food is really delicious to me." She said.

"Oh, I was hoping you and I could have dinner in a bit." He said.

"What's for dinner?" She asked.

"Ramen and beans." He said.

Garnet was stirring the pot of ramen on the stove.

"Oh, you eat ramen too?" Nova said.

"Gems don't need to eat." Garnet said.

"Oh, more for me then!" She said.

"Steven, can she eat this?" Garnet asked.

"Yeah, she says she does." He said.

"I disagree with you, Garnet. If gems didn't need food, then why is Pearl eating a bag of doritoes behind the stairway?" Nova said.

Garnet's expression didn't change, but she was really surprised at hearing that.

* * *

**(****Behind** **the** **stairway****)**

Pearl was eating doritoes from a bag that said 'property of Steven' on it.

Garnet flipped her body, so she was hanging upside down, seeing Pearl.

Pearl hissed at her, shielding the bag from her eyes.

Then Garnet laughed.

"Oh man! BUSTED!" Amethyst said, laughing and pointing at Pearl, who had nacho cheese powder on her face.

"Hey! How did this get here?!" Pearl said, tossing the bag aside.

"Oh my gosh! You like chips!" Steven said, putting his hands on his cheeks and smiling with stars in his eyes. Then he saw the writing on the bag. "Hey! Are those my doritoes?!"

"Um uh uh uh um.. oh stars." Pearl said, then grabbed the bag.

"I want some too! Gimme that!" Steven said, wrestling the bag from her.

Nova hmphed in victory.

"I win again!" She said to Garnet, who flipped back up.

"You seem like a friendly robot. I think I'm okay with Steven keeping you." Garnet said.

"Keeping me? I'm not a pet!" Nova said.

"I know, little one." Garnet said, petting her.

Nova blushed out of embarrassment and followed her inside.

* * *

**To be continued…**


	4. Atheon's Return

**(****Reef****)**

"This doesn't look safe, guardians." Petra said, examining a time machine.

"Jarek is out of his mind. I have a plan : Ren and I will travel back three days before the Siva spread to Phobos, and stop this mess from happening." Reptile said.

"Hm... no. This'll never work. You haven't tested this yet, have you?" Petra said.

"I have, it'll take us back to the Vault." Ren said.

"But what about Jarek? You might erase him by accident!" Petra warned.

"Rest assured, he'll be back before you know it." Ren said, patting her shoulder.

Petra nodded.

Reptile pulled the lever, which then summoned the vortex in the ring of the portal.

"We will bring you back your man." Ren said, following Reptile into the portal.

(TELEPORTED!)

* * *

**(Vault of Glass)**

Atheon's head stood where the throne space was.

Ren and Reptile came trough the Mars portal.

"Now we must use the time conflux and travel back three days ago." Reptile said, running to Atheon's head.

"Way ahead of you." Ren said, grabbing the Aegis Relic from the center platform.

Then three laser blasts were shot at Reptile, and they passed through his chest.

"(First shot) Wuah! (Second shot) Iaagh! (Third shot) Iaaaaaghh!" Reptile yelled, stumbling two steps before falling to the pit.

"Hey!" Ren said, aiming his Patience and Time sniper at the warrior guarding Atheon's head.

(SNIPER SHOT!)

The warrior fired two sniper shots, which spread into laser blasts, two of them hit Ren in the face, passing through his head, with blood spraying behind him.

The warrior came out of hiding and walked to the head.

"At long last. I can be rid of this human body." The warrior said in Vex sound effects.

The warrior grabbed Atheon's head, and white energy transferred into its eye, causing it to light up.

The entire place started shaking.

Reptile's and Ren's Ghosts then revived them.

Reptile panted, climbing back up from the platform.

"Hey!" He said, aiming his Zhalo Supercell (green) at the warrior.

The warrior teleported across from the head, and grabbed Reptile's Ghost and crushed it with its right hand.

Then Reptile slammed the butt of the gun at the warrior's right cheek, making its head turn.

The warrior then kneed him in the abdomen, and then snatched the gun and unloaded the entire magazine into him, hitting it his chest and abdomen.

Two sniper shots hit the warrior in the scalp and forehead.

Then it took out a Ceberal Bore weapon and locked onto him.

A bore fired from the pipe of the weapon and flew right at Reptile.

"Aaah!" Reptile exclaimed, running away from the bore.

Then he tripped over a rock, and fell on the floor.

The bore attached itself and began drilling into the right side of his head, causing massive amounts of green blood to pour.

"AaaaaaaaaaaaaaaGh!" Reptile screamed, the bore drilling into his head, and then reaching his brain.

Then the bore exploded, also destroying his head.

Ren jumped down and threw a solar grenade at the warrior.

The warrior then teleported and reappeared at the space he was heading for.

It grabbed the Ghost and ripped it in half, earning buzzing sounds from the poor machine.

Ren punched the fiend twice, only for a knockback attack to then hit him back.

**(A/N - Basically, the punch backfired right after.)**

The warrior then summoned several glass shards from the Glass Throne structure, and sent them flying to his back.

(IMPALE!) x 3

Ren wheezed, unable to breathe properly.

Then the warrior kicked him into the Venus portal, which sent him through time. It then closed the portal vortex.

Atheon's eye then glowed a bright light, and levitated high in the air, as the body then began reconstructing itself.

The warrior sacrificed its mantle and armor to finish the completion of Atheon.

* * *

**(Beach City)**

"Dude, nice costume!" Berg said, seeing Jarek's Siva armor.

"You think this is nice?" Jarek said, approaching him.

"Yeah, you should totally go to Comic Con! You'll be adored by fans of Destiny!" Berg said.

"... That is exactly what I'll do." Jarek replied, almost telling him the truth. He walked off.

"Wait, can I get a photo?" Berg said.

"Ugh." Jarek sighed, unimpressed.

"So I wound up doing a selfie with some random Destiny Fanboy, which wasn't too bad, except I wasn't here for that. I have to find my Ghost, and finish my revenge on the Red Legion. They're gonna invade earth, and I'm taking a selfie with some lost dude?" Jarek narrated.

After the selfie, Jarek searched for his Ascendant Ghost, and saw her flying above the Big Donut.

"Uvrie!" He called out.

**(A/N - Uvrie is the nickname he gave her.)**

Ascendant Ghost looked at him, and gasped.

"Jarek! Oh thank god you're alive!" She said, flying to him. "I thought you were dead!"

"I was dead, until Siva restored my wounds and made me greater, more powerful." He said.

"But why would you use that? It's dangerous to use that power! Look what happened to the fallen!" She said.

"Guardians of the light became empowered when they fought and defeated him. And then they infused it with their guns and made that dangerous power useful." He said.

"Ohh, this is so sudden! Jarek, the Siva is gonna erode your body to nothing! Your light can't handle it!" She panicked.

"No it's not. It's healing my body completely, and removing the unneeded mechanical parts of my body." He said.

"Where's Reptile? Ren?" She said.

"At the Reef, awaiting my return. Come, let's not make them wait." He said.

"But... uh? I don't know. I made some new friends here. I don't wanna leave them behind." Ascendant Ghost said.

"Ghost, this is bigger than this small town. If we don't do this, Ghaul will win, and the earth will be doomed, this place included. Say bye to your friends and come back to me. I'll be waiting." He said, sitting on a bench.

* * *

**(Crystal Temple)**

Steven sat on the stairway, picking the pedals off of a flower.

Ascendant Ghost flew to him.

"Steven, I have to go." She said.

"What? Why?" Steven said.

"My Guardian survived and he's taking me back to our dimension. I'll explain what happens, when I return." She said.

"What? What are you talking about? What are you gonna go do?" Steven said.

"I have to go save my universe. Before it's too late." She said.

"Wait, save the universe? How?" He said.

"I have to go, I'll tell you when I come back!" She said, flying away.

"Wait!" Steven said, following her, but she was too fast for him to keep up.

* * *

**(Reef ; Vestian Outpost)**

Jarek and Ascendant Ghost returned through the Vex portal, to see that there was smoke and fire everywhere as well as defeated Guardians all around.

"No... " He said, walking forward and examining his surroundings.

Then he saw Petra laying near a damaged engine.

"Petra!" He yelled, running to her in a hurry.

"Oh no!" Ascendant Ghost said.

He held her in his arms, shaking her.

"Petra! Petra!" He said, trying to revive her.

Petra groaned in pain, waking up.

"Baby, what happened here?" He said.

"The Vex.. they've taken control of the Reef. I tried.. " She said.

"Shh, rest. I'm gonna get you out of here, you're gonna be fine." He said.

"Ren and Reptile... they.. " She said.

"They what?" He said.

She lost consciousness, and her head hung.

"Where's her Ghost?!" He said to Ascendant Ghost, who was flying and scanning things.

"I think this is her's." She said, scanning Ghost remains on the floor.

Jarek stood up, holding Petra in his arms bridal style.

"No. I'm not losing another group." He said. "Ren and Reptile, they're dead. It's obvious. They would have been here if not." Jarek said. "Ghost, lock for transmat, Ghaul can wait, the Vex will pay for THIS!" He declared.

"Wait!.. (cough!) (cough!)" Mara Sov said, running to him.

"My Queen." He said, facing her.

"I'm going with you." She said.

Having no doubt for her, he nodded in agreement.

* * *

**(Crimsoné Wing)**

"The Vault of Glass should still be open on Venus. We'll be entering through the Spire." Jarek said.

"Are you sure Atheon is dead?" Mara said.

"I remember reducing it to nothing, but a head." Jarek said, flying the ship to Venus.

"You didn't destroy its head?" She said, appalled.

"Its main power cell is what gives it power to function and to be. I made sure it was destroyed." Jarek said.

Vex Minotaurs'' weak spots are their cores, which are located in their abdomenal areas." Ascendant Ghost said.

"Atheon is different from all the Minotaurs that were made. Its power cell is inside of its head too." Mara said.

"Oh dear." Jarek commented. "Well, significant damage was dealt to the head, so it shouldn't be able to awaken."

They then entered the atmosphere.

* * *

**To be continued...**


End file.
